1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments described herein are generally directed to the treatment of psoriasis, and, more particularly, to a method or process of using a candida antigen as a treatment for psoriasis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Candida is a genus of yeast that can cause infections. For instance, candida albicans is a species of candida which is commonly known to cause oral and genital infections in humans. Candida yeast is frequently used as the basis of a recall antigen for detecting delayed-type hypersensitivity, through intradermal testing. Specifically, candida antigen has been useful in evaluating the cellular immune response in patients suspected of having a reduced cellular hypersensitivity. For example, when delivered to a patient as a shot, if the patient's immune system is working properly, the skin near the injection site should turn red within a few days. The CANDIN® skin test antigen—manufactured by Allermed Laboratories, Inc. in San Diego, Calif.—is one example of a candida ablicans antigen.
Currently, in the field of dermatology, candida albicans antigens (e.g., CANDIN®) are used to stimulate cellular immune response as a way of treating warts. Warts, which can exist in a number of varieties (e.g., plantar warts), are caused by infections of the human papilloma virus. When the candida antigen is injected into or otherwise delivered to a wart (e.g., plantar wart), a properly functioning human immune system will become very active in the area of the wart. Specifically, the body will attack the candida to remove it, and, in the process, attack the wart as well. In this manner, the wart may be removed through the cellular immune response caused by the delivery of candida antigen to the wart.
Psoriasis is an immune-mediated skin disease. Even today, the cause of psoriasis is not fully understood. Thus, while there are various treatments that can help control the symptoms of psoriasis, there is presently no cure. While candida antigens have been previously used to treat warts, such as plantar warts, it has not been previously contemplated or expected that candida antigens may be useful in the treatment of psoriasis.